Kineticist (Playtest)
The following is an attempt to make a Kineticist for 2nd edition as close to it's representation in 1st edition as I can. Statistics Key Ability: Wisdom Hit Points: 8 plus your Constitution modifier Proficiencies Perception: Trained Saving Throws: Expert in Fortitude, Expert in Reflex, Trained in Will Skills: Trained in one skill determined by your choice of Elemental Focus. Trained in a number of skills equal to 4 plus your Intelligence modifier. Weapons: Trained in all simple weapons. Trained in Kinetic Blasts. Armor: Trained in light armor. Class Features You gain these abilities as a Kineticist. Abilities gained at higher levels list the requisite levels next to the features’ names. Your class will often have you select options from these lists: * Kinetic Blasts * Wild Talents * Infusions Elemental Focus Upon becoming a Kineticst, you choose one primary element on which to focus. This element determines how you access the raw power of the Ethereal Plane, and grants you access to specific class abilities. Here is a list of which kinetic blasts, wild talents, and infusions are associated with each element. Aether Kineticists who focus on the element of aether - a rare substance formed when elemental energy affects the Ethereal Plane - are called telekineticists. Telekineticists use strands of aether to move objects with their minds. You are trained in Deception. You gain the Telekinetic Blast. You gain the Basic Telekinesis wild talent. Air Kineticists who focus on the element of air are called aerokineticists. Aerokineticists often control air flow or electricity, specializing in mobility and ranged combat. You are trained in Acrobatics. You gain either the Air Blast or Electric Blast. You gain the Basic Aerokinesis wild talent. Earth Kineticists who focus on the element of earth are called geokineticists. Geokineticists manipulate the earth itself, and they are masters of defensive techniques. You are trained in Athletics. You gain the Earth Blast. You gain the Basic Geokinesis wild talent. Fire Kineticists who focus on the element of fire are called pyrokineticists. Pyrokineticists wield elemental fire as a potent weapon, and they possess a powerful offense. You are trained in Acrobatics. You gain the Fire Blast. You gain the Basic Pyrokinesis wild talent. Water Kineticists who focus on the element of water are called hydrokineticists. Hydrokineticists master the flow of water or the numbing chill of cold, and they are known for their versatility and flowing forms, like the ever-changing currents. You are trained in Athletics. You gain either the Cold Blast or Water Blast. You gain the Basic Hydrokinesis wild talent. Burn You can overexert yourself to channel more power than normal, pushing past the limit of what is safe for your body by accepting burn. Some of your abilities allow you to accept burn in exchange for a greater effect, while others require you to accept a certain amount of burn to use that ability at all. For each point of burn you accept, you take 1 point of nonlethal damage per character level. You can accept only 1 point of burn per round. Increase this limit by 1 at 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th levels. You accept the burn before using an ability that costs burn, however you accept the damage after you finish using that ability. This damage can’t be healed by any means other than getting a full night’s rest, which removes all burn and associated nonlethal damage. Nonlethal damage from burn can’t be reduced or redirected, and if you are incapable of taking nonlethal damage you can’t accept burn. You can’t choose to accept burn if it would put your total number of points of burn higher than 3 + your Constitution modifier (though you can be forced to accept more burn from a source outside your control). If you have accepted burn you never benefit from abilities that allow you to ignore or alter the effects you receive from nonlethal damage. Gather Power <1 action> (manipulate) Prerequisites: You have both hands free. You can gather energy or elemental matter a creating an extremely loud, visible display in a 20-foot radius centered on you, as the energy or matter swirls around you. Gathering power in this way allows you to reduce the total burn cost of the next kinetic blast, infusion, or metakinesis you use by 1 point (to a minimum of 0 points). You can do this to reduce the burn cost by a maximum of 3 points. If you take damage or perform another action without the move trait during or after gathering power and before using the kinetic blast that releases it, you must succeed at a concentration check (DC = 10 + damage taken + effective spell level of her kinetic blast) or lose the energy in a wild surge that forces you to accept a number of points of burn equal to the number of points by which your gathered power would have reduced the burn cost. Kineticist Feats At 1st level and every even-numbered level, you gain a kineticist class feat. Infusion By using infusions along with your kinetic blasts, you can alter your kinetic blasts to suit her needs. You gain a infusion that you meet the prerequisites for. You gain an additional infusion at 3rd level and every 2 levels thereafter. At 5th, 11th, and 17th levels, you can replace one of your infusions with another infusion of the same effective spell level or lower. You can’t replace an infusion that she used to qualify for another of her wild talents. Wild Talent (2) You gain a wild talent of your choice that you meet the prerequisites for. You gain an additional wild talent at 4th level and every 2 levels thereafter. At 6th, 10th, and 16th levels, you can replace one of your wild talents with another wild talent of the same level or lower. You can’t replace a wild talent that you used to qualify for another of your wild talents. Skill Feats (2) At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, you gain a skill feat. Skill feats can be found in Chapter 5 and have the skill trait. You must be trained or better in the corresponding skill to select a skill feat. General Feats (3) At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, you gain a general feat. General feats are listed in Chapter 5. Skill Increases (3) At 3rd level and every 2 levels thereafter, you gain a skill increase. You can use this increase to either become trained in one skill you’re untrained in, or become an expert in one skill in which you’re already trained.If you’re at least 7th level, you can use this increase to become a master in a signature skill in which you’re already an expert. If you’re at least 15th level, you can use it to become legendary in a signature skill in which you’re already a master. Ability Boosts (5) At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, you boost four different ability scores. You can use these ability boosts to increase your ability scores above 18. Boosting an ability score increases it by 1 if it’s already 18 or above, or by 2 if it starts out below 18. Ancestry Feats (5) In addition to the ancestry feat you started with, you gain an ancestry feat at 5th level and every 4 levels thereafter. The list of ancestry feats available to you can be found in your ancestry’s entry in Chapter 2. Infusion Specialization (5) Trigger: You use one or more infusions with a kinetic blast. Reduces the combined burn cost of the infusions by 1. This can’t reduce the total cost of the infusions used below 0. She reduces the burn cost by 1 additional point at 8th and ever 3 levels thereafter. Internal Buffer (6) You have studied your body and the elemental forces that course through it allowing you to form an internal buffer to store extra energy. You gain the Fill Buffer action and Use Buffer reaction. The buffer starts empty and doesn’t replenish each day, and can hold a maximum of 1 point. Points spent from the internal buffer using the Use Buffer reaction don’t activate elemental overflow or add to its effects. Similarly, this buffer can be used to exceed the limit on the number of points of burn the kineticist can accept in a single turn. Fill Buffer <2 actions> You accept 1 point of burn to add 1 point to the buffer. Use Buffer Trigger: You are about to accept a point of burn. You spend 1 point from your buffer to avoid accepting 1 point of burn. Kineticist Feats 1st Level Extra Wild Talent You gain a wild talent for which you meet the prerequisites for. Special: You can select this feat more than once. Each time you select this feat, you select a new wild talent you don't already have. Extra Infusion You gain an infusion for which you meet the prerequisites for. Special: You can select this feat more than once. Each time you select this feat, you select a new infusion you don't already have. 2nd Level Extra Blast You gain a blast that does not have the composite trait. You must have focused on the element in that infusion's traits. 4th Level Empowered Blast <1 action> (metakinesis) Trigger: Your make an attack with a kinetic blast. Accept 1 point of burn and increase number of damage dice of your kinetic blast by half rounded down. For example if your kinetic blast did 4d6 it would do 6d6. Elemental Overflow Your body surges with energy from your chosen element whenever you accept burn, causing you to glow with a nimbus of fire, weep water from your pores, or experience some other thematic effect. You receive a bonus on your attack rolls with kinetic blasts equal to the total number of points of burn you currently has, to a maximum bonus of +1 for every 3 level you possesses. You also receives a bonus on damage rolls with your kinetic blast equal to double the bonus on attack rolls. You gain the Suppress Overflow action. You also gains a chance to ignore the effects of a critical hit or sneak attack equal to 5% × your current number of points of burn. Suppress Overflow <3 actions> (concentrate) You suppress the visual effects of elemental overflow, but doing so suppresses all of this ability’s other benefits, as well. The next time you use any wild talent or kinetic blast, the visual effects and benefits return instantly. 6th Level New Elemental Focus You learn to use another element. Select an elemental focus you don't have, you gain focus in that element with all that gives you (kinetic blast, wild talent, and skill proficiency). Expanded Element Your mastery of your primary element increases. Select an elemental focus you have. For kinetic blasts with that element's trait, you gain a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls. For wild talents and infusions with that element's trait you gain a +1 circumstance bonus to caster level and DCs. 8th Level Elemental Knowledge Prerequisites: Expanded Element Your breadth of knowledge widens as you explore your connection to the elements. Select an elemental focus you have. Your proficiency for it's associated skill increases to master. Maximized Blast <1 action> (metakinesis) Prerequisites: Empowered Blast Trigger: Your make an attack with a kinetic blast. Accept 2 points of burn and treat all damage dice of your kinetic blast as if you had rolled the maximum. Composite Blast Composite blasts combine elements to form a new blast. You learn a kinetic blast with the composite trait that you meet the prerequisites for. 10th Level Supercharge Gather power now decreases burn cost by 2 points. Elemental Torrent (potent) Whenever you have at least 5 points of burn, choose a physical ability score you either increase your score by 2 or increase it to 18, whichever would give you a higher score. You may choose a different physical ability score each time you reach at least 5 points. 12th Level Improved Buffer Your Internal Buffer maximum increases to 2 points. Quicken Blast (metakinesis) Accept 3 points of burn and reduce your kinetic blast by one action. 14th Level Overflowing Surge You count as 3 levels higher for the purpose of determining the effects of your elemental overflow ability. Explosive Blast Your kinetic blasts use d8 hit dice instead of d6. 16th Level Composite Specialization You become more adept at creating composite blasts. Reduces the burn cost of all kinetic blasts with the composite trait by 1 point. This can’t reduce the cost of a kinetic blast with the composite trait below 0 points. Greater Buffer Prerequisites: Improved Buffer Your Internal Buffer maximum increases to 3 points. 18th Level Metakinetic Master Prerequisites: Empowered Blast or Maximized Blast or Quicken Blast Chooses one type of metakinesis. Reduces the burn cost of that metakinesis by 1 point (to a minimum of 0 points). Double Kinetic Blast By accepting 4 points of burn, you can use your kinetic blast twice with the same set of actions. When you use a double kinetic blast, all modifications, such as metakinesis and infusions, apply to both of the blasts, but you pay the burn cost only once. 20th Level Metakinetic Speed Prerequisites: Empowered Blast or Maximized Blast Chooses one type of metakinesis. It becomes a free action to use. Omnikinesis You transcend the distinction between the different elements and can bend all creation to your will. By accepting 1 point of burn (in addition to any burn requirement of the kinetic blast you choose), you can use any kinetic blast you don’t know. You gain access to the Shifting Talent action. Shifting Talent <1 action> You accept 2 points of burn and change any of your wild talents into any other wild talent with the same trait for 24 hours, ignoring any elemental requirements or restrictions (but not any other requirements or restrictions). Behind the Scenes * I tried to reflect the first edition Kineticists as much as possible. Some language was taken from the 1st edition Kineticist entry. * Formatting is peculiar in 2nd edition where there is a little box next to certain items that list it's traits. I can't duplicate that here, so instead I use parentheses. I didn't add 'Kineticist' trait to them, assume they are there. * I left out the lore info that usually accompanies class entries since 2nd edition has the same lore as first you can just use first edition lore in the Kineticist class entry. Similarly I left out the Wild Talent, Blast, and Infusion traits. * I'm still trying to come up with a second 2nd level feat. * I have yet to translate the Infusions and Wild Talents (utility) over to 2nd edition. __NOEDITSECTION__